


Do you want me?

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: this was a prompt i recieved on tumblr!Kara takes Alex to a gay club to be her wing woman and she’s really good at flirting with women for her sister, a little too good, because girls start hitting on her/buying her drinks too and she gets all flustered with gay panic and doesn’t want to be mean and reject these lovely ladies when Lena happens to be there and saves Kara by pretending to be her girlfriend.orthe one where Kara is confused about her sexuality twice before Lena is kind enough to confirm it for her.





	Do you want me?

“Kara, we really don’t have to-” Alex tries, as a final saving grace, to convince her little sister not to take her to this particular gay club. She has been here before and there is about a 100% chance she is going to run into a woman or two that she “forgot” to call back a few weeks ago. But Kara was so proud of her recent wing woman skills and wanted to put them to the real test.

Alex tried to convince her otherwise, but once Kara puts her mind to something there really isn’t any changing it. Plus, it was kind of sweet how much Kara cared about her love life.

“Alex, we are literally walking in the front door,” Kara shot her older sister a look and let a small grin play on her face, “and you are not going to regret this, I promise.” Alex just shook her head with a smile and allowed her sister to pull her into the building that was pounding with music.

The room was packed with people, as much was to be expected on a Saturday night. There were girls and guys all over, most of them pressing up against one another and moving to the beat of the music.

Alex saw a girl she had a one night stand with two or three weeks back immediately notice her and give a wave. She returned the wave with an awkward smile and turned to her sister who had already begun talking to what seemed to be the nearest girl. She was tall, like Kara, with wavy brown hair. She was admittedly very attractive and Alex could only faintly hear the conversation.

“Hey, I love your dress!” Kara started with a giant smile on her face. Alex realized at that moment that neither of them had a drink yet and there was no way she was getting through the night without one.

“Oh my gosh, thank you. I love your hair.” the brunette responded, reaching out to run her fingers through Kara’s loose curls, just as Alex stepped away to head for the bar. “You’re beautiful.”

Kara smiled and reached for her glasses to adjust them, a habit she only did when stressed or nervous. “Thank you, I was actually coming to talk to you for my sister-” Kara continued, turning to look for her sister who seemed to have vanished from sight. “Who apparently has found something better to do.”

“Or someone better.” the brunette commented with a smirk before holding out her hand, “My name’s Danielle.”

Kara’s face scrunched at the thought. Of course she came to this club with the intention of helping her sister find a date, but she would rather not think about the specifics of that. “Kara.” she replied when she noticed the hand in front of her. She slid her hand in the woman’s, it was soft and warm.

Danielle squeezed it gently and leaned in close, her lips were nearly touching Kara’s ear and the sudden hitch in her breath was probably just boosting the woman’s confidence. “Would you like to dance with me, Kara?” even the way her name sounded as it was practically growled from this stranger’s mouth made Kara question everything.

Suddenly, she was panicking. “Uh,” she stepped back abruptly, successfully bumping into about three people in her sudden escape as she retracted her hand back toward her body. “I have to go find my sister, thank you though!” Kara spoke just a little too fast. The woman shrugged and turned to talk with the other women around her as Kara escaped through the crowd.

She finally spotted her sister at the bar, nursing a drink as an empty glass sat beside her. Kara walked up and slid into the seat beside Alex, letting out a dramatic sigh. Alex glanced at her with a small smirk on her face, “How did that go?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “You weren’t even there! How am I supposed to get you a date if you’re not there for me to introduce you?” she accused with a small pout and Alex held up a hand in defense.

“Okay, that’s fair.” she nodded, “I’ll stay within seeing distance from now on.”

Kara nodded just as a drink was set in front of her, “Good.” she eyed the alcohol and looked up at the bartender, confusion etched on her face.

“This is for you,” he explained as he slid the drink toward Kara, “From the blonde woman at the end.” he pointed to a very attractive looking woman with shoulder-length blonde hair who was looking at Kara with hooded eyes.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows and nudged her sister with her elbow, “You better go say thank you, it is the polite thing to do.”

Kara shot her a glare but ultimately she did have to go say thank you. Alex was right, it’s the polite thing to do. “I will, then I’ll talk her into coming over and talking to you.” Kara challenged with a raised brow as she scooped up the drink and headed toward the end of the bar.

“Good luck with that!” Alex shouted over her shoulder as she took another sip of her drink.

Kara approached the woman, but the blonde was the first to talk. “Hey beautiful, I see you got my drink.” she gestured to the cup of pinkish liquid in Kara’s hand.

“I did, thank you.” Kara blushed at the compliment. “But I was actually coming over here to talk to you about my sister.” she tried to change the subject quickly, getting the attention off of her.

The blonde looked confused as she glanced back down toward where Kara was previously sitting. Alex must have noticed the look because she gave the blonde a small wave and a tight smile. The blonde waved back, albeit looking somewhat confused. “I see,” she dragged out, “so you’re not interested?” she questioned, taking a step into Kara’s space and sliding her hand to cover Kara’s which had been sitting on the bar to support her weight as she leaned against it. “Because your sister is pretty, but you are out of this world.” she lowered her voice as she whispered the compliment and made daring eye contact.

Once again Kara’s breath hitched and she even caught her eyes glancing down to the shorter woman’s lips for a second. Never before had Kara felt things for a woman and now twice in a twenty minute time period she has been confused by just that. Her face grew red and her throat ran dry. She tried to say something but nothing would come out. “I, I just,” she babbled wanting desperately to be out of the situation.

Suddenly, she felt an arm snake around her waist and smelled a familiar scent of expensive perfume. It seemed to be mixed with a strong smell of what she thought was scotch, but she wasn’t very well versed in Earth liquors. She heard a voice speak up next to her, “Kara, babe, are you okay?”

Her heart began to race again as she put together the pieces and realized two things. One, it was most definitely scotch and two, the woman holding her close was her best friend, Lena Luthor.

The shorter blonde retracted her hand from Kara’s almost immediately and took a step back, “Oh, I’m sorry Miss Luthor. I didn’t realize you two were-”

Lena only smiled and nodded, “It’s fine, sweetie. Run along.” she waved her off with her hand holding the drink.

Kara watched as the blonde grabbed her drink and disappeared into the crowd of people faster than she thought was humanly possible. It was Lena’s quiet giggle beside her that brought her back to reality. “Lena.” Kara breathed out, finally letting her breathing even out after the interaction.

“Kara Danvers, in a gay club.” Lena observed with a small smirk, not letting her hand move from where it had settled just above Kara’s hip. “This has something to do with Alex?” she questioned.

Kara smiled and nodded, “It does, I don’t think I would ever come here by myself.” she giggled, turning to face Lena. The hand that was on her hip came to a rest on the edge of the bar behind Kara and suddenly their bodies were closer than ever before. Lena was nearly trapping Kara between herself and the bar top, but her other hand was holding a small glass with clear liquid. Kara had an escape if she wanted it, but she didn’t take it.

“Shame.” Lena shrugged, brushing off the comment as if it meant nothing while Kara’s brain was rushing to try and figure out what the single word could mean. “So what are you trying to do, exactly?”

Kara let out a defeated sigh, “Well, I’m _trying_ to be Alex’s wing woman, but it hasn’t really been working out.”

Lena raised a brow, “I can only imagine why.” she took another sip of the scotch.

Kara’s face screwed up with confusion, “Hey,” she playfully swatted Lena’s shoulder, “I think I’m a pretty good wing woman.”

Lena rolled her eyes, the smirk on her face growing bigger. “Kara, you’re far too beautiful to think that you can come into a gay club and wing woman for anyone.” she challenged causing Kara to blush for the third time that night. “It’s not working because the women are more interested in you.”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to come up with an answer to that. But, there wasn’t one because Lena was right. Both women she had tried to talk to so far seemed much more interested in her than anything about Alex. “But,” she tried, searching for an explanation, “Alex is a great person and she’s pretty too!”

Lena took another sip of her drink before her eyes landed back on Kara’s, “I’m not saying she isn’t,” her eyes dragged down Kara’s face and landed on her lips, lingering there for a moment before snapping back up to meet blue eyes once more. “But can you really blame women for wanting to fuck you instead?”

Kara blamed the alcohol for Lena’s boldness, but it could only take so much responsibility. “Lena,” Kara spoke quieter this time, as if this was a secret that was meant for only them. “What exactly are you doing here?”

Lena took a step closer, their already close bodies nearly flushing together. “Well,” she responded with a voice that was just as quiet, “I came to the bar to get another drink.”

Kara’s eyes dropped to her lips as she spoke, rolling her own eyes at the words. “You know what I mean,” she insisted, letting her eyes flicker up to meet green ones which were watching her with such intensity. “At a _gay_ club.”

Lena pulled her lower lip between her teeth and smiled as she looked around at all the bodies dancing close. “Oh, is that where I am?” she questioned sarcastically, “I was wondering why those two guys at the entrance were making out when I walked in. Seemed kind of bold to do in a public place if you ask me. People are assholes.” she nodded, a small giggle escaping as she tried to finish the statement with sincerity.

Kara laughed but her eyes were trained on the motions of Lena’s lips the whole time. “You’re the worst.” she commented half-heartedly.

Lena only grinned, “I’m here because I like _women_ , Kara.” she finally admitted with a small shrug. “And you seem like you may be a bit interested as well.”

Kara flushed and reached for her glasses just as Lena’s free hand caught it and intertwined their fingers. She slowly pushed the hand to sit on the counter behind Kara, effectively pinning her there, and set her glass down to free up her other hand.

“Are you?” Lena questioned, eyes trained on Kara’s lips once again, “Interested?”

Kara’s eyes flickered between Lena’s eyes and lips. She was more confused now than ever before, but interested seemed to be the perfect word to describe it. She had always found Lena attractive, but never thought it was in this way. She always wanted to be around her and made an extra effort to spend time with her. But, she always thought that was just what friends do. She thought the intense need for her to see Lena as much as humanly possible was just what it felt like to have a best friend.

Maybe it was much more than that.

So she nodded. She couldn’t seem to find words, but the affirmation seemed to be enough to boost Lena’s confidence as she leaned closer. “Can I try something?” she whispered and Kara could feel the warmth of Lena’s words on her lips.

Kara nodded again and suddenly Lena’s lips crashed against her own. Lena tasted nothing like any of the men she has kissed in the past. Her lips were soft and tasted slightly of a strawberry flavoring, but mostly of scotch. Their lips moved slowly together at first as they explored one another. Lena pulled back for a moment and Kara was almost sad that it ended so quickly, but Lena’s lips were back on hers in seconds. This time her lips were parted and Kara let hers be parted too.

When Lena’s tongue slipped into her mouth Kara let out a moan she wasn’t expecting. Her hands slid up Lena’s sides and settled on her hips underneath the leather jacket she was sporting for the night and she let her own tongue slide over Lena’s.

The kiss was over too soon as Lena pulled away with her eyes still closed. She had a smile on her face and her lips were still parted. She was breathing heavy and her eyes opened slowly as she rested her forehead against Kara’s.

Kara smiled as she watched Lena, out of breath and grinning like a goofball. She dared to lean forward, pressing their lips together again for a quick kiss. Lena was only too happy to oblige. “Hmm,” Lena breathed out, “we should probably pick this back up when I’m even just a little bit sober.” she quirked a brow.

Kara laughed and nodded, “You’re right.” as much as she would love to continue exploring this newfound territory in their friendship, she didn’t want to do anything Lena would regret. “I don’t want to take advantage of you in your drunken state.”

“I wish you would.” Lena quipped back almost instantly causing Kara’s mouth to drop open slightly, “Sorry, too forward?” she questioned, pulling her lip between her teeth again.

Kara grinned, leaning forward and kissing her best friend again. How could she not when Lena was doing that? “Not at all.”

“I gotta go,” Lena breathed out, “before we both do something we regret.” she began to take a step back, her hand still intertwined with Kara’s. She placed a kiss on the back of Kara’s hand before she let go. “I’ll call you tomorrow?” she questioned.

Kara nodded, “Please do.”

With a final smile Lena disappeared into the crowd and Kara leaned back against the bar top, taking in everything that had just happened. Their relationship was about to go to a whole new level and it both scared and excited Kara.

She almost forgot the whole reason she came to this club in the first place.

Almost.

“That was something.” Alex commented as she leaned up against the bar beside Kara, taking a sip of her drink. “But I mean, not really all that surprising.”

Kara glanced over to her sister who was smirking as she took a sip of her drink, “Shut up.” she rolled her eyes, immediately ready to change the subject. She would need to get her thoughts straight before she was ready to talk to anyone about this. “Now let’s find you some action.”

“Oh, I found some myself. I was just coming over to make sure you’re sober enough to fly home alone.” Alex winked, looking over her shoulder at the short blonde from before who waved back at them.

Kara waved and shot her sister a look, “I did that.” she took credit immediately, “You’re welcome.”

Alex laughed, “Oh, for sure. Lena Luthor swoops in and scares her away, so she comes to me. You did a whole lot there.” she grinned at Kara’s apologetic look, “But honestly I don’t really want to be here anymore and my standards aren’t that high tonight so I’m gonna go. You’ll fly home?”

Kara nodded, “I didn’t drink anything that would affect me.” she reassured her, “Be safe please.” she added as Alex began to walk away, throwing a thumbs up over her head.

“I always am.” she shouted back.

Kara flew home that night and laid in bed thinking about how different her life would be now that she has kissed Lena Luthor. Three times.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me if you want over on tumblr
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
